The Translational and Research Skills Development Core (Core D) will be the primary vehicle by which the University of Utah Molecular MedicineTranslational Research Center in Thrombosis (U2M2-TRCT) trains young investigators. Core D will take advantage of existing infrastructure at the University of Utah and, in doing so, will provide a unique training environment for MD, PhD, and MD-PhD scientists at various career stages. This includes utilization of the University of Utah Clinical Center in Translational Science (CCTS), four T32 programs, a HHMI med-to-grad PhD scientist training program, the MD-PhD program, and the Medical Student Summer research program. All of these programs are directed or co-directed by U2M2-TRCT investigators. Core D will use this infrastructure to rigorously prepare young investigators for bench to-bedside research careers related to metabolism and/or thrombosis. The Core provides an in-depth and cohesive education program for all types of young invesfigators. This curriculum includes specialized classes that focus on metabolism and thrombosis. Core D also includes individualized mentoring with U2M2-TRCT established scientists that will introduce young investigators to the ins-and-outs of basic and translational research. A primary objective of Core D will be to help young investigators generate preliminary data for competitive grant applications. In parallel, the young investigators will participate in grant writing workshops and research-in-progress sessions that provide a platform for presentation and critique of research plans. The U2M2-TRCT program already includes several young and emerging investigators who participated in preparing this submission. These investigators have previously trained with U2M2-TRCT senior scientists, have successfully applied and received young investigator awards, and are well on their way to independent research careers. Core D will continue to provide a fertile environment that fosters the development of these investigators and other MD, PhD, and MD-PhD trainees who will enter the program over the next several years.